Ginga Spark
The is the transformation item that is used by Hikaru Raido, the protagonist of the Ultraman Ginga series. Additionally, the Ginga Spark can become a lance that is used by Ultraman Ginga when in combat. It is a legendary Item in the Land of Light, said to be only be accessible to a chosen savior bearing the Mark of Courage and the only thing able to break the curse of the Dark Spark. History Ultraman Ginga The origins of the Ginga Spark are unknown. It was once used by Ultraman Ginga to battle the owner of the Dark Spark. However, Ginga clearly lost and was transformed into a Spark Doll, and the Spark fell to Earth where for centuries it was protected and worshipped at Hikaru Raido's family shrine. One day, when he returned, he found the shrine had been burned down and the Ginga Spark, which was being protected by Hikaru's grandfather. The presence of the Ginga Spark was causing the Spark Dolls hidden all over the village to begin activating. After Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel and all of the Spark Dolls were freed from the curse of the Dark Spark, Ginga departed back home with the other Spark Dolls. Although Ginga was supposed to return back to his future universe, his transformation item, the Ginga Spark was still in Hikaru's possession, meaning that his bond with Hikaru didn't lose even when he is faraway in the universe, returning if Earth is in danger again. Ultraman Ginga S In Ultraman Ginga S, Hikaru is shown using the Ginga Spark again after Ginga reunites with him to fight against Alien Chibu and his armies. He is shown having it on his person despite it not being of any use. Ultraman Taro later transforms himself into the Strium Brace, granting Ultraman Ginga a new form by simply connecting the tip of the Ginga Spark and the Strium Brace to transform Ginga into Ultraman Ginga Strium, which enables him to use the power of six Ultra Brothers. Usage Hikaru selects a doll, scans the mark on its left foot (or the equivalent) with the device and raises it into the air. It is known that when he uses it on another Spark Doll, the device shouts out "UltraLive" and then the name of the Spark Doll he uses (Does not work on Ultraman Taro). However, when he uses the Ginga Doll, Ultraman Ginga's face will appear on the Ginga Spark before transforming. This might be due to the fact that the Ginga Spark is connected to Ultraman Ginga. Powers The Ginga Spark is an object of Legend in the Land of Light, presumably it possesses great power. It is known that it is the light counterpart to the Dark Spark. Only the 'chosen one' signified by the Mark of Courage, can wield it, in anyone else's hands it is useless. The mark appears on this person's hand and is similar to the Live Sign seen on the Spark Dolls. *'UltraLive': By touching the Live sign of a Spark Doll with the tip of the Ginga Spark, the user can transform into that Spark Doll's original form. *'Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll': The Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll is stored within the Ginga Spark, it appears when the Mark of Courage glows, causing the Spark's handle to open and its face to appear. In Ultraman Ginga S, Hikaru can summon the Ginga Spark Doll without the Mark of Courage. *'Spark Doll Detection': The Ginga Spark can detect Spark Dolls. * : Ginga can transform the Ginga Spark into a trident-like lance. Initially used against Dark Lugiel, in its first appearance, the Ginga Spark Lance was surrounded by white light. In Ultraman Ginga S, the Ginga Spark Lance was used more often, with the details now revealed. *'Ability to repel evil': The Ginga Spark, when touched by a being with strong minus energy, such as an evil alien, it will automatically deliver a shock and repel that being away. It can also see past illusions, such as when Alien Icarus disguised itself as Misuzu and tried to touch it. Despite this, humans with dark hearts seem to have no issue touching the object. * : The Ginga Spark, through the Ginga shrine, can materialize a Ginga Light Spark, to those worthy and with justified reasons. GingaHenshinFull.gif|UltraLive (Ultraman Ginga) Ginga Spark Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll Gingatrident.JPG|Ginga Spark Lance Ginga dummy.png|Ginga Light Spark Gallery Ginga_Spark.png Ginga_Spark_Operation.jpg Ginga_Spark_Turn.jpg Ginga Spark closed.png Ginga 3456789024567890.jpg Ginga Spark sparkle.png Ginga Spark Lance.png S img0s.png|Ginga Spark With Victory Lancer Untitledd.jpg|Ginga Spark and Strium Brace HikaritoTiga.gif|Hikaru using the Ginga Spark to Ultralive into Ultraman Tiga. GingaSparkLance.png|Ginga Spark Lance toy Trivia *Voice actor: Yoshihisa Kawahara *The Ginga Spark is the first transformation item shown being used before the Ultra's human host acquires it. It is shown being used as a weapon to fight the owner of the Dark Spark and his device. *The Ginga Spark is voiced by the same voice actor as Ultraman Ginga, who also happens to voice Ultraman Taro. *The Ginga Spark and the Dark Spark are similar to name to the Plasma Spark. The fact that all three items are objects of great power is most likely not a coincidence. Both Ginga and Dark Spark are stated to objects of Legend in the Land of Light by Taro. *The Ginga Spark is similar to the used by Kamen Rider Decade and the used by Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. As they can change the user into another Ultra, Rider or Sentai. See also *Ginga Light Spark - A pale imitation of the item just like Dark Spark's Dark Dummy Spark. id:Ginga Spark Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Spark Doll Scanners